Verdant Meadows Airfield
Verdant Meadows Airfield also known as the Verdant Meadows Aircraft Graveyard[[:File:Area69-GTSA-NoFlyZone_WebsiteMap.png|Official GTA San Andreas Flash website map]] is an abandoned airstrip in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, located in the northern desert of Bone County, San Andreas. Description The airstrip is located north of Area 69 and east of El Castillo del Diablo. The airstrip has a single, dirt runway, a control tower and hangars. Around the runway are multiple air wrecks resembling the Andromada, but without the black spot on the nose and with a different tail assembly. While flying an airplane in the game, it will show up as an airport landing strip on the HUD similarly to the airports in San Fierro, Las Venturas, and Los Santos. The airstrip is also a safehouse after being purchased, allowing the player to save their game. Upon purchase, Verdant Meadows provides a landing site, a garage for vehicles, a hangar for planes (or vehicles), a save point and Flying School. After completing the mission Green Goo, Verdant Meadows becomes an asset property, generating income for Carl over time. Vehicles *PCJ-600 - Spawns by the water tower. It tends to spawn even before the player purchases the property. *Rustler - Spawns in the hangar closest to the Air Traffic Control Tower after completing the mission Learning to Fly. *Stuntplane - Spawns next to the hangar where the Rustler is located after getting all silver or higher in the Pilot School. *Hunter - Spawns on the helipad after getting all gold in Pilot School. May alternate with the Leviathan. *Leviathan - Spawns on the helipad after completing the mission Up, Up and Away!. *Jetpack - Spawns right next to the Air Traffic Control Tower entrance after completing the mission Green Goo. *Hydra - Spawns in the hangar furthest away from the Air Traffic Control Tower after completing the mission Vertical Bird. *Assorted bikes and other vehicles spawn in a parking lot off the southeast corner of the property, next to the south access road. *A beater Sadler and a Sea Sparrow spawn north of the airstrip. NOTE: When both the Leviathan and the Hunter are unlocked, only one of the two can spawn. Arrive from the west to spawn the Hunter and from the east to spawn the Leviathan. Events of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas By 1992 the airstrip has been put up for sale, prompting government agent Mike Toreno to have Carl Johnson purchase it for $80,000. The airstrip may not be bought before Toreno asks Carl to do so. Once bought, Toreno has CJ take lessons from the Pilot School, forcing the latter to obtain a bronze medal in each of the 10 lessons. After that, Toreno orders CJ to fly a Rustler to airdrop some supplies over Angel Pine before returning safely to the airfield. Following Carl's return, a rival agency decides to land at the airfield with an Andromada. On Toreno's orders, Carl stowaways his way into the aircraft with a motorcycle, then plants a satchel charge aboard the aircraft before parachuting. The Truth later comes to Verdant Meadows, berating Carl for accepting to work for a government agent, then tells him about Area 69 and has him steal a Jetpack from Area 69's underground research labs. Using the Jetpack, Carl attacks an army Freight train to steal a jar of "green goo" and deliver it to Truth at the airfield. Following the completion of this mission, the airstrip becomes an asset, generating up to $10,000. The airfield is featured later on when CJ steals an army Leviathan and uses it to airlift a Securicar to the airstrip, in order to carry out a heist on Caligula's Casino. The airstrip is featured again when CJ and his associates carry out the heist, where they meet at the airstrip at the end of the mission. Verdant Meadows makes a final appearance when CJ safely lands on the airstrip with the Hydra he previously stole from Easter Basin Naval Station on Toreno's orders. Prominent Appearances in Missions *Verdant Meadows *Learning to Fly *N.O.E. *Stowaway *Black Project *Green Goo *Up, Up and Away! *Breaking the Bank at Caligula's *Vertical Bird Gallery ﻿ PilotSchool-GTASA.jpg|A flying lesson from the Pilot School. VerdantMeadowsAirfield-GTASA-SideHangars.jpg|A Hydra and a Rustler in the side hangars. VerdantMeadowsAirfield-GTASA-SideRunwayHelipad.jpg|The side runway/helipad, with the Stuntplane, Hunter, and Leviathan. VerdantMeadowsSafehouse-GTASA.jpg|Safehouse exterior. VerdantMeadowsAirfield-GTASA-Garage.jpg|Small garage used to store road vehicles. VerdantMeadowsAirfield-GTASA-MainHangar.jpg|Large hangar used for storage of land vehicles and aircraft. VerdantMeadowsAirfield-GTASA-MainHangarInterior.jpg|Interior of the main hangar, with various vehicles stored to denote its functionality. VerdantMeadowsAirfield-GTASA-Jetpack.jpg|The Jetpack located between the garage and the water tower. Andromada-GTASA-Wreck.jpg|Aircraft wreck found near the airstrip. Notice the Andromada-like design. Verdant Meadows.gif|Verdant Meadows' radar icon. Trivia *The name is ironic, as Verdant means a land covered with flourishing plants and grass, but the place is located in the dry, barren desert of Bone County. *Despite the hangar's huge size, it can only store four vehicles. Storing a fifth vehicle (of any kind) will result in one or more of them disappearing. *The airfield is possibly based on Kingman Airport in Arizona. *The wings of one of the planes on the southwestern side of the property form a unique stunt jump. *A second garage for automobiles and bikes is located next to the water tower; this is the only safehouse to provide two working "garages". *The hangar is the only garage large enough to store a derailed train. If the player attempts this, however, the game will crash when the player attempts to open the hangar or flies over it. *Verdant Meadows didn't exist in the Beta map of San Andreas. *The "Abandoned Air Traffic Control Tower" safehouse is not located at the Hidden Interiors Universe, but below the building itself. See Also * McKenzie Field Hangar - A similarly laid out airport in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online * Sandy Shores Airfield- An airport with many similarities that is featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online References Navigation es:Aeropuerto de Verdant Meadows pl:Verdant Meadows ru:Вёрдант-Медоус Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas in Bone County Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA San Andreas Category:Abandoned Places Category:Airports Category:Properties